My Spd story
by Z tate
Summary: After Endings part-2,SKY AND Z started to realize their feelings for each-other.Sky asked Jack to take his sister out on a date,What would be his answer.Find out.


**Hi guys . It is my first ever fic .So l don't know how to write it. Yet ,I have try my best to write it . One more thing is that I am not very good in english because it is not my daily used language,which is hindi as per I am Indian .So here it is.**

 **DiSCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

 **TIME:After six months of endings part-2.**

It was a good and sunny were doing their work as usual. Everything was going landors,wearing black leather jacket and a navy jeans, was in a coffee shop waiting for was getting boar,so he took his cellphone and just dial a number on it. After that person picked his call Jack said

 **J:** Hi,Sky where are you dude?

 **Sk** :Behind your back.

Jack turned around to saw that Current SPD Red Ranger was standing with his cell on his ear holding by his was wearing a red shirt with sleeves folded a bit and denim jeans .Sky greeted him hello and the two friends do a handshake along with a side they sat on their places.

After leaving SPD Jack became a best and trusty friend of Sky. Sky sometimes asked for his help in some cases but just only his advice nothing else .They shared a lot of talks like what was happening in their lives and Sky had donated clothes for his and Ally's business along with piggy. They sometimes go for clubs and beach and amusement parks and restaurants etc. with all their other friends. They became really friday Sky called Jack and told him that he wanted to talk to him not on phone and not in SPD or not at Jack and Ally's decided to meet on Sunday which was that day. **J:** So, what was it that you wanted to discuss in alone ?

S:Ummm.(he just staring down thinking something and then left his face up and said) umm. I was just ...just..(nothing was coming out of his mouth .He really didn't know how to talk in that matter which he had in his mind.)

Seeing his face,he was sure that Sky was nervous about anything and would not talk so easily. So,Jack thought that it would be better if he started the communication with his own life things.

 **Jack:** It's okay Sky if you want to take your time to decide that you really wants to talk to me about it or then let's order coffee and talk about other things.

 **Sky:** (smiling slowly) tell me what are things going on between you and Ally?

 **Jack:** It's great going man.I just love her so much .Ally She is something is different from every other is loving,caring,cunning,cute,adorable,lovely,amazing,pretty(Jack just started to list off )

Sky simply smiled thinking that how much Jack love Ally that every time you asked him about his girlfriend he just started to list off about a

her qualities nonstop.

 **Sky:** (tired to listing him) Ok Jack I knew how she is .You had told some many times.

 **Jack:** Sorry can't help myself.I just love her too much and she is so cute and so smart and

 **Sky:** (he justs signalled him to stop babbling like Bridge.)Jack plz .and then the two burst out laughing.

Jack thought that sky was starting to lighten then a waiter came for their order and they ordered for what they wanted.

 **JACK:** So,tell me about what is happening in SPD.

 **SKY:** (asked nervously) Do Z not tells you about SPD?

 **Jack:** (failed to notice his nervousness this time simply said) well, we have not talked about last three weeks .Actually she calls at night when I got slept or simply got tired after working continuously.

 **SKY:** Oh I got it .Actually she remains really busy at daytime because of her work as head girl(two months ago Z showed her bravery in fighting with a monster .She singly fought with that monster because other rangers were injured badly and were in infirmary.Z was not injured because at that time she was at an orphanage home with Jack and Ally and distributing clothes among the Commander Cruger didn't disturbed her thinking that Rangers would caught the monster without her he was proved to be wrong .The rangers were caught in the monster's trap and got that Commander went to fight with that monster but another monster who was friend of that monster came in a giant robot and started to blasting the ,Commander called Z and told her to fight with the first monster and himself went to delta base to formed it into megazord mode and fight with another monster. Z could not stand for a long period against that monster and got hit by the monster like another rangers. When he came to strike her with his sword Z just moved away a bit and the monster's sword hit the floor and it shined a bit .Z then understood that his sword has power not he she just kicked his stomach from her lying position on the sword has dropped from his hold and he sent back by her then stood up and picked the sword from the ground and hit the monster by his own sword .The sword was powerful so,the monster got lost and Z confined him in her .containment card. Commander also defeat the robot and contained that monster ,who was controlling that day Commander praised her abilities and gave her a title of HEAD had got some powers too. Now all the females cates of SPD along with Syd ,Pink ranger,have to report to Z for their leaves related issues and girls personal problems Kat Manx was involved in was also because of her rank in ,that is why Z mostly remains busy in solving girls problems and that types of things.)

 **Jack:** Yup ,I know my little sister,the head God ,I am so proud on her.I never thought that she could handle herself so well after my departure from SPD.

jack then noticed that Sky was blushing a bit and jack then started to staring him realizing something in his mind.

 **Jack:** Sky do you wanted to talk about Z ? Is there anything going on between you and her?

 **Sky:** (smirking)why do you think that something is going on between us Jack? You know that there is nothing between ….we are just good friends.

Suddenly there was a interruption by the waiter,who just came to serve their order of just thanked that waiter in his mind cause he really didn't want to talk to Jack about him and from last two weeks Sky realized that he has feelings for the sassy and cute yellow ranger when she went on a three days mission on a planet along with blue ranger Bridge those three days Sky had really missed her so badly that he was so much anxious for their return to delta base and when they returned he almost hugged her in front of everyone but thankfully it had not gone notice by anyone instead of Z. Well She also has feelings for Sky since a long time and she had known about her feelings for him but she chose to not to tell anyone about her thought that Sky would never let any girl enter in his life and if he ever go with any girl then she could be Sydney drew ,who was SPD princess and rich and both of sky and syd were from same both were rich and were raised out very well. Whenever Syd would be in trouble Sky came to save her and Syd knew Sky very well and she was the one ,who had brought a smile on his always had became emotional when things were about Sky.Z always used to thought that both sky and syd like each other. She did not know that Sky and Syd shared a sibling bond not was like a big brother for syd and SYD was like a little sister for goes for Bridge . He was also like a brother to that day Sky really came to jack to take his permission to asked his sister out on a date but because of his nervousness he just changed his mind.

 **Jack:** (smiling)Oh come on man, I saw your blush when I was talking about her and it was same which I have on my face when I talk about Ally.

 **Sky:** (still nervous)So you don't have a problem if I ask her out?

 **Jack :** (smiling)Dude why would I have a problem if you asked her are a nice guy,New tech city's most eligible bachelor.

 **Sky:** (hearing that his nervousness had just gone away and he took a breath of relief)Thanks a lot Jack for understand know I thought that you would freak out on me.

 **Jack:** Hey but don't try to force yourself on her and never hurt her. Otherwise You know what an angry big brother can do?

 **Sky:** ya...ya..

Both burst out laughing and after that they talked about other things and drank their coffee and at last waved each other goodbye.

 **R &R**

 **Note:So,that was it.I hope u guys will love to read more .So,reviews must be helpful in encouraging I know that it was not that good but I t**

 **will try to improve myself.**


End file.
